


Spilled Tea

by Beautifully_Awkward_Productions



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Accidental Run in, Corny, Dances with Kangaroos, How Do I Tag, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Other, Reader doesn't give up, Reader-Insert, Spilled Tea, Wrote this on bus to their NYC Concert, Y/n gets their way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifully_Awkward_Productions/pseuds/Beautifully_Awkward_Productions
Summary: “You have no idea who I am do you?” He asked, visibly surprised. You looked up at the individual you had accidentally run into as you turned a corner on the street and spilled your freshly brewed tea over his white button up. His vibrant red hair was swept rather carelessly to one side just above his eye brows. His eyes were so dark yet light at the same time. Endless amounts of freckles danced across his fair skin; ‘So many..’ you found yourself counting them while you shook your head at the stranger.“Erm...I’m afraid not. Should I?”ORYou run into Felix and have absolutely no idea who he is.
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Felix/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Spilled Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [old_enough_to_know_better](https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_enough_to_know_better/gifts).



> This is my first story so please be kind. Felix isn't my bias, so I hope I wrote him well enough for you guys. Feel free to leave any constructive criticism. Thank you!

“You have no idea who I am do you?” He asked, visibly surprised. You looked up at the individual you had accidentally run into as you turned a corner on the street and spilled your freshly brewed tea over his white button up. His vibrant red hair was swept rather carelessly to one side just above his eye brows. His eyes were so dark yet light at the same time. Endless amounts of freckles danced across his fair skin; _‘So many..’_ you found yourself counting them while you shook your head at the stranger.  


“Erm...I’m afraid not. Should I?” he blinked, clearly still surprised, before he chuckled and waved his hands at you. “Have we met before or something?” Although you doubted that, you weren’t from New York City and only recently moved here for college. Plus you would remember if you had met someone as handsome as him before, especially with that accent!  


“No we haven’t. Which is probably for my wardrobe's best interest. I only have so many white shirts.” He laughed it off, his voice so deep it contradicted his actual appearance, and you found yourself swallowing the excess drool that pooled in your mouth. Suddenly, like ice being spilled on you, you remembered that you spilled your iced tea on him.  


“Oh no! I’m so sorry.” You looked down at his shirt and frowned. “Your shirt; it’s ruined.” The stranger looked down and nodded. With a heavy sigh he shrugged his shoulders.  


“No worries I’ll change it when I get back to the hotel room later tonight.” You shook your head, this was your fault after all so you were going to fix it. Its not like you had anything better to do then take a handsome stranger shopping.  


“And walk around all day with that stain. Nope! Come on freckle boy, there is a clothing store a couple streets down I wanted to check out anyways, I’ll buy you a new shirt.” You threw your head to the left in the direction you’d be headed. The stranger, so many damn freckles, shook his head and gave you a smile that you could easily see yourself loving.  


“I couldn’t. Thank you though, it’s not a big deal-”  


“I’m going to stop you right there Freckles. I wasn’t asking. I ruined your shirt, so I’m going to replace it; end of story. It’s the least I could do. Besides I always get my way.” You flashed him your own smile, though not as bright as his own, for the first time since your accidental run in. He blinked, unsure how to respond, he let his mouth hang open. You rolled your eyes, only to surprise him further, you reached out and grabbed his wrist. “Come on then.”  


He trudged alongside you for a minute in shocked silence before he fell at a comfortable pace alongside you. Another minute passed before you dropped his wrist, a bit begrudgingly you admit. You cleared your throat, cheeks tinted red and ears burning. An awkward silence fell between you as you walked to the store. “Y/n.” you blurted out suddenly. He looked at you curiously.  


“I’m sorry, what?”  


“Y/n...it’s my name. I figured you should at least know that.” Geez, was it getting warm out or was it just you? He made an ‘o’ with his mouth while he nodded. You looked at him and waited impatiently for him to offer up his own name, but he didn’t speak up. “Umm- this where you tell me your name.”  


“My name?” You rolled your eyes,the corner of your lips tugged upwards at his clueless expression. How was it possible that you found his confusion adorable, when if it had been anyone else you’d have lost your patience by now?  


You made an affirmative hum, “I’m pretty sure it’s done the same way over in Australia.”  


“How’d you know I was from Australia?” He looked genuinely surprised, so you were right. With a smirk you turned and stopped in front of him.  


“Your accent. It gives you away. So are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to guess?” and as an afterthought you added, “Or we could stick with Freckles.” He smirked for the first time, and dammit he looked good. He threw his head up for a brief moment to contemplate his options. He looked back at you, moved around and continued to walk.  


“Go on, guess then.” he called out over his shoulder. You frowned and followed after him and began to list off names randomly, only to miss the mark each time. You stopped at the store with a scowl on your face.  


“Just tell me already,” you huffed, ”it can’t be that great of a name.” His laugh seemed to mold your scowl into a soft smile. Any frustration or annoyance at the stupid guessing game disappeared.  


“Fair enough. My name is Felix.” The skin on your nose wrinkled as your brows furrowed together, lips pressed thin.  


“Like the cat.” It wasn’t a question, but he answered you in confusion. You shook your head and walked into the store. “Never mind Freckles." You paused, then started again, "So tell me Felix,” the name sat on your tongue as you tried to get acquainted with it, “what size shirt do you wear?” His name bounced around in your head like how a small child would throw themselves against a bouncy house wall, only less gracefully. _‘He is small like one.’_ You shook your head and began to look around, it wasn’t that bad of a name actually. The more you thought about it, the more it seemed to fit him.  


Felix shrugged and began to rummage through the store racks. You watched him from the corner of your eye as you pretended to look as well. He was awfully handsome and the more you stared and focused on his appearance, the more he did seem familiar. Yet you still couldn’t place it. _‘Did he go to my school? No, he said he was staying in a hotel room. Did I meet him somewhere else? Australia?’_ The heel of your palm slammed against your temple, _‘Idiot!’_ you shook your head annoyed. You’d never been to Australia, of course you hadn’t seen him there.  


Frustrated, you aggressively placed a shirt you had pulled out from the rack, back into its place. You jumped when you felt his hand cover yours for a brief moment. He pulled out the shirt you had just put back and admired it. It wasn’t anything special in your eyes, in fact it wasn’t even a shirt but more like an over sized sweater. The sweater had thick stripes that alternated between a deep red and more of a wine color. It had several distressed spots and even had a few, what you guessed were, strategically placed holes.  


You watched his face as he studied it unsure almost; your eyes followed his line of sight to the corner of the price tag. With a sigh you pulled the shirt from him and went to the counter, “Wait Y/n!” With a smile to the cashier you ignored him.  


“I’m all ready Sir.” The retail worker smiled, with a nod he proceeded to remove the sensor and hanger.  


“Y/n wait. That’s too expensive I can’t let you buy that.” he tried to reach into his pocket for his wallet, but you stopped him.  


“I told you that this was my treat; besides I always get my way, remember. It's not worth the fuss, so don’t even try to argue." you looked at the shirt and then back at him, "You do like this one, right?” He looked at the sweater hesitant to agree. “Right, okay.” you turn back to the cashier, “You guys take credit right?”  


“Yes ma’am.” You smiled politely as you pulled out your wallet and paid for his sweater. The cashier handed you the black plastic shopping bag and bid you a good day.  


Once outside the shop the both of you walked a little ways down so you weren’t blocking any shops. You turned to him and smiled your arm outstretched with the shopping bag. “One new shirt like I promised.” Felix reached out and took the bag, his eyes suddenly so light and happy.  


“Thank you Y/n. I know- I know you said you would, but you didn’t have to. I’ll cherish it.” His sincerity made you feel awkward so you just snorted and waved him off.  


“You don’t need to ‘cherish’ it, it’s just a shirt.” you stopped to look at him, his smile reached out and tugged your heart into a hug.  


“Thanks again Y/n.” You smiled bashfully before you heard a high pitched _‘OH MY GAWD!’_ followed by several people who shoved past you and encircled Felix. Your nerves and anxiety were suddenly on high alert. _‘What the fu-’_. You peeked past a few peoples phones that were recording and taking pictures to see Felix give them a shy smile. He held his hands palm out to keep distance from the group of loud girls. He spoke calmly as if this was a regular occurrence.  


He gazed past them at you and smiled. _'Whoa...'_ How could someone look at you like that? It seemed like there was nothing more important for him to look at other than you. There was no way that was possible. I mean you were you and he was, well he was some small Aussie freckled god, person. Okay, so not your most eloquent analogy, but that was all you could think of when people had just almost run you over.  


The moment looked as if it was filmed beforehand for some stupid romantic movie, that would normally make you groan at how unrealistic writers and directors saw things. You could almost imagine the sounds of the crazy girls fade into the background as you and Felix locked eyes, his smile only for you, a soft love song would play in the distance. You would stare at each other and share a private moment that would ultimately lead the two of you into each other's arms. However, this wasn’t a stupid romantic moment ripped from the headlines, this was your life and stupid things like that never happened. So it was expected when he looked back to the girls and agreed to take one group photo.  


You watched as they did the exchange, then Felix waved them goodbye, two of the girls sobbed about how much they loved him and clung onto each other. “I’m sorry, but are you some kind of celebrity that I should know about?” You asked after the hysteric girls stumbled far enough away. He turned and faced you, his face blank for a moment before he scratched the back of his neck, a smile spread across his face. His cheeks a vibrant pink that seemed to highlight the freckles even more. If you hadn’t thought he was attractive before, you were screwed now.  


“Yeah, sorry about that. So actually -um...I am part of this small group. That’s actually why I’m here in New York, we’re on tour and we’re supposed to perform tomorrow night.” he explained and this time you were the one left with a look of confusion on your face.  


“Oh, okay. So...you’re in a group,” he nodded as you tried your best to verbally grasp his explanation, “and you’re going to perform tomorrow night, those crying girls were-”  


“STAYs. Er-well fans actually.”  


“Right. So what’s this group of yours called, ‘Dances with Kangaroos’?” You cringed at your very lame attempt at a joke, but he laughed loudly and shook his head vigorously, his hands joining in.  


“No, no, no, no. Nothing like that. We -um actually call ourselves ‘Stray Kids’.” You made him laugh, that was all your brain seemed to comprehend. So it took you a moment to respond and all you were able to do was just repeat his group's name.  


The name didn’t even sound remotely familiar, not that you really expected it to, you didn’t listen to Australian music. Was that even a genre? Probably not. “Are you guys popular? I mean you must be, to be touring in the US. So that's good.”  


He chuckled, “We’re doing alright. We debuted back in 2018, so we are still fairly new and are still learning. The fans are really great and have supported us for a long time. We work really hard to make sure we don’t disappoint them.” What was that? Why did he sound so sincere, like he was about to cry. You imagined most artists don’t talk this way about their fans, you were really taken back. After you saw the happiness and sincerity on his face you grabbed his hand and squeezed.  


“I’m sure they know how hard you work.” He stared at you for a moment before he squeezed back with equal force. His hands were so tiny, but they were still larger than yours and much more warm. When he released your hand you were suddenly hyper aware of how cold it was outside despite the sunshine.  


“I really should be off, I have to find my members.” Felix looked around before he smiled at you and bowed slightly, “Thank you again Y/n. Maybe I’ll see you another time.”  


“Of course! Who knows, if I ever find myself in Australia I will have to look you up!” You grinned at him, hoping that he was memorizing everything about your smile like you are with his.  


“Haha, if you find yourself in Australia, give me a shout out.” he chuckled. Despite not really understanding what he meant you nodded. “It was really nice meeting you. Bye Y/n” He waved to you as he turned to leave. You watched him move farther away from you and suddenly called out to him. He stopped and looked at you confused. You were too, why did you do that?  


You took the steps necessary to get close once more, your steps matched to the pace of your panicked heartbeat. “Umm I forgot to give you some-something.” you sounded like you forgot how to speak all of sudden. He looked confused and you didn’t blame him, you were too.  


“Really? I have the sweater you bought me.” You reached into your bag and pulled out a pen you kept in there just in case and grabbed his hand. You could feel his eyes on you as you wrote on the back of his hand.  


“My number.” you revealed as you finished the last digit. “You know so you can send me a pic of you wearing the sweatshirt. I want to see what my money went to.” Damn that came out a lot more confident then you felt. You lifted your gaze to finally meet his and was relieved to see him give you that stupid romantic movie moment smile.  


“You always get your way don’t you?” A soft laugh accompanied his voice and you swore that your face was as red as his hair.  


“Always.” He nodded once more before saying goodbye softly and turned to leave one more time. This time you watched him leave without his name leaving your lips. With a smile and a sigh you decided to make your way to the nearest Starbucks for another tea. Halfway there curiosity finally became your undoing, you stopped to pull out your phone and searched ‘Stray Kids’.  


The first result was video, _“Stray Kids "바람 (Levanter)" M/V”_ You moved the phone closer and squinted at the foreign language in the title. _‘Was that Korean?’_. You clicked on the link, unsurprisingly, it was a music video, surprisingly, it was the best quality and production you have ever seen for a new group. As you watched the video it became increasingly clear that Felix underplayed just how popular his group was and how famous he actually was.  


You were clearly aware of the fact that the group was not Australian, but in fact was Korean. _‘Dances with Kangaroos?'_ , were you stupid?! I mean what were you thinking! You had to be living under a rock to not know what Kpop was, you had even heard of that specific genre, especially now that a group called BTS made their way to American airwaves and TV. 

You were broken from your inner panic by Felix's voice, _‘It’s all good now’_. The lyrics that he spoke through the screen completely shattered any hope of this turning into anything besides a chance meeting. Then it dawned on you that you gave your number and told him to send you pictures so you could see _'what my money went to'_ , to a huge Kpop star.  


“That freckled little shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! I'm working on more stories.  
> Also I have a youtube channel!  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFBzN6B0HOaDG9K3gazLroQ?view_as=subscriber


End file.
